


Across the Universe II

by katy15307



Series: Short Story Thingies [20]
Category: Oasis (Band), The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Gallagher is in charge of Bonehead's stag do, John Lennon is in charge of George's, they're all in for a heavy night (the 90s)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Universe II

It was Bonehead’s stag do and we were off to Blackpool. Where better for his last days of freedom? Loads of places but it was the best we could afford.   
Still I was fucking excited. The whole weekend just for us lot, him, my brother and Guigsy. I was in charge and I was going to make sure we all got completely fucked up. No strippers or any of that nonsense, just the lads and just pure booze.  
I live for shit like this. I’m mad for it, just fucking mad for it!  
We were stood waiting for the coach, it was coming from Liverpool and then straight to Blackpool. We were itching to get going.  
“You are gonna make sure we get back, ain’t you?” Bonehead worried.  
His wedding was the day after we were meant to get back in Manchester, if we missed the return coach, he was fucked or not fucked, missing his wedding night and all.  
“Yeah, man! I’ve got this.” I assured him.  
I didn’t know why I was given the responsibility. I just wanted to get us all smashed and I didn’t really care if he got married all not.  
“I’ll look after you, man.” Noel said. “I wouldn’t trust him as far as I could throw him.”  
He was my older brother, of course he didn’t trust me. He knew me too well.  
“Swear you’ll get back and marry your bird.” I nodded as we watched the bus pull up.  
We headed straight to the back to find some Scousers had already taken the back seat but the next row was free so we took them.   
“Liam. I held my hand out to the one who looked like their leader.  
“John.” He shook my hand. “Paul, George and Ringo.”  
I rolled my eyes. “Another paul.”  
“Call me Macca.” Paul smiled.  
“Alright.” I nodded before pointing out my lots’ names.  
I dropped in my seat and the bus got going.  
“Why are you off to Blackpool?” Paul asked us.  
“He’s getting married, poor lad.” I smirked, pointing over to Bonehead.  
“No! So’s George.” John said, patting his friend’s shoulder.   
We just kept talking the whole journey.   
They were right like us. They tried to start up a band too, they called themselves the Quarrymen and then the Beatles but they didn’t get anywhere like our the Rain/ Oasis hadn’t. Now nothing exciting was ever going to happen unless we made it happen.  
When we got off the coach we realised we were staying in the same hotel and were going to the same places later. What are the odds?  
…   
In the bar I was plying my lot with as much booze as they could drink, John was doing the same with his lot, it was like we were in competition and I was going to win.  
“Think we should call it a night.” Noel came over and told me, he looked wrecked but I knew we could go on.  
No way was I listening to that, I was about to order tequila. “But shots, bruv.”  
“We’re all smashed just like you wanted, let’s just fucking go before something stupid happens.” he advised.  
I ignored him and waved over the barman. I could hardly walk straight to get the shots back to our table but none of us was going to be the one to quit first. John brought his crowd over and more drinks and we kept going.  
I grabbed John’s cheeks and kissed him hard. “Sorry, I’m so fucking drunk, man.” I told him when I pulled away.  
“No, I was about five seconds off doing it meself.”  
That took me back a bit, I didn’t have him down as a gay.   
He grabbed me like I’d grabbed him and kissed me back. I would normally beat the shit out of someone if they tried anything like that but instead I enjoyed it.  
We didn’t leave until the manager was trying to lock up, he had to argue us out the place.  
“Have you not got homes to go to?”  
“No, we’re on holiday.” Ringo pointed out.  
I still didn’t know why they called him that or his proper name.  
“Your hotel then, come on I need to lock up I’ll call you a taxi if you want.”  
“We’re fine walking back, thanks.” John insisted.  
“Yeah, I’m not even fucking tipsy.” I said.  
“It’ll hit you in the morning.” the manager commented.  
“I’ve out drunk every one here and I’m fine!” I pointed out. “I’m Irish and Manc I’ll drink anyone under the table and walk away.”  
“Oi, I’ve had more than you.” John argued.  
“Sorry but it doesn’t matter and I do need you to leave, come on, I’ll let you out.” he tried to usher us out but we weren’t moving.  
“Yes it does! Just tell us who drank more, was fucking me, wasn’t it?”  
“No me!” John was just as adamant as me.  
“Agree with him.” Noel and Macca spoke.  
Noel knew I wasn’t backing down and Macca knew John the same.  
“Look I wasn’t serving but I think, I think I saw him with more drinks.” he said cautiously and pointed to me.  
“Yes!” I cheated with a fist pump. “Told you, bloody Scouse.”   
Satisfied with the answer I walked out and my lot followed. John’s lot didn’t have a choice but to follow us. We all staggered back to the hotel with difficulty that I hadn’t realised until I was actually trying to walk.  
“You had a good night Bone?” I shouted.  
“Yeah, yeah, course. Love you my best man.” he shouted back. “Can’t wait to crash out.”  
“I wanna get married for a night like this.” Guigsy said.  
“No one’s gonna marry you, mate.” Noel told him putting his arm round Guigsy’s shoulder. “Birds don’t like stoners.”  
Guigsy shook his head. “Birds love me, mate. Cos I’m chilled.”  
“Us lot should hang out again. I’ve never been this wasted.” George shouted.  
I didn’t think he had it in him, he’d been quiet all night.  
“Nah, once you’re married, that’s it.” John said. “No more epic nights like this!”   
…   
I was surprised to wake up in my own hotel bed in the morning. I had a hangover and I just wanted to hid under the covers until it was gone but I had to get on with the day, I had my reputation to uphold, especially with those Scousers.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone writes a Liam/John I will love you forever.


End file.
